He Said, She Said
by Stacey190191
Summary: A series of one shots looking at what should have happened in some of those much loved Roy/Jen moments in the IT Crowd. One for every episode.
1. Chapter 1  Yesterday's Jam

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but if I did then Jen and Roy would be together.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one shots looking at what should have happened in some of those much loved Roy/Jen moments in the IT Crowd.

**A/N: **Pretty please review as this is my first IT Crowd Story.

**Title: **He Said, She Said

Chapter 1 – Yesterday's Jam 

He said: _"Okay so we definitely want to get rid of her." _

Jen had known as soon as she heard the words that they were talking about her; they had both made it pretty clear that they didn't want her down there in the basement with them. Even she knew that she didn't fit in, not really, but for once she wanted to prove everyone wrong. Okay so she had gotten the job through lying but now that she was in, she could finally make an impact. When she had walked in and seen the two men she hadn't been surprised that Moss worked in a basement. He seemed like a nice enough guy but it was clear from his clothes, the way he spoke…even the air around him…that he was a geek. Roy on the other hand had been quite the opposite. Despite this, she hadn't been impressed in the slightest by his attempts to look more intelligent and upper class than he actually was. Or at least this was what she tried to tell herself even though the Irish man's words cut through her more than they should have.

Roy knew that she was listening in behind that office door and he also knew that she was probably hurt by what he was saying. When he had seen her he had wanted nothing more than to impress her, or at least that had been the plan until Moss had naively misunderstood what he was trying to do. All of that had changed however when he had been told that she was his new boss. He liked to think that he was in charge of the IT department, not some woman who had in all likelihood lied her way into the job. It was clear that she knew nothing about computers, even more clear that she knew nothing about technology at all except maybe how to plug in a pair of hair straighteners. There was something about her however that Roy couldn't quite shake off, something that made him feel a pang of guilt as the words slipped from his mouth.

Perhaps it was pride, perhaps it was the need to justify her being there or maybe it was a little of both but whatever it was, she had stupidly tried to make herself look important by shouting authority and stabbing at a keyboard when Roy and Moss walked in. As usual for Jen however, this had backfired and Moss had pointed out that her computer wasn't even plugged in. She hated to admit it but she had found it rather cute when Roy, being pretty slow on the uptake, had left before coming back in to laugh at her. No…wait…she hadn't found it cute…she hadn't found it cute at all and every time Roy opened his mouth and the words poured out in that smooth, Irish accent she hadn't felt her heart speed up a little.

For reasons unfathomable to Roy, he didn't get as much pleasure as he should have when he had realised that her computer wasn't plugged in and he knew deep down that he was lying to himself when he told his head that the only reason he hadn't followed its instructions to tell on Jen were down to Denholme's 'team' speech. Then they had worked as a team to raise their profile and for a small amount of time if had worked. They had worked well together, the animosity had melted away as Jen had proven that she was good for something and Roy had found the ice melting, not that he would ever tell her this…he wasn't that kind of person. He only wished that he was strong enough to tell Moss the truth because whatever it was that Jen had, she certainly had a hold over him. When he had said _'we definitely want to get rid of her'_ he had meant 'maybe we should give her a chance'.

* * *

><p>She said: <em>"I'm a very popular person usually."<em>

Roy didn't find that hard to believe at all. She certainly seemed like the sort of person who had probably been very popular at school, surrounded by friends who all loved her because she was a sweet, kind, caring person who…wait a minute…where did those thoughts come from? Much as he tried to push away those thoughts, he couldn't quite bring himself to disbelieve them. This further fuelled his guilt because not only was she stuck in a job which she clearly had no interest in; she was a recluse now too. Moss naturally remained oblivious to the whole thing, not seeing what was really going on in Roy's head.

In hindsight she had no idea why she had told them that she was popular although she suspected it was because she wished it were true. When she had quietly made her way back into her office, head bowed and eyes glued to the floor, she had pretended that she was fine. The dam had broken however when there was a soft knock at the door and Roy had walked in with a small smile on his face. "Are you okay?" His voice had been soft and devoid of the spite which had earlier controlled it.

She had told him that, "No, I'm not okay," before fighting back a sudden wave of tears. He had asked her what was wrong and although she had tried not to like him, she had smiled slightly and confided in him, "I was never actually popular." His eyes had widened in shock and she had chuckled slightly; a cold, humourless chuckle which had frightened Roy who was not used to having to comfort people. "I was a social outcast at school, that's why I wanted this job to work…I wanted to prove them all wrong." She had then swallowed back a fresh bout of tears and said, "I'm never going to get to do that now am I?" before looking up at him desperately and silently begging him to lie and tell her that it was all going to be okay.

"You might be able to." He had wanted so badly to make it better but that was too risky. When you got close to people, friendships developed and then when they left things were even harder. The only close friend that Roy had was Moss and he had only allowed the closeness because he could safely say that moss was going nowhere any time soon.

"You don't want me here, I heard you say it yourself." He had sighed as his earlier assumptions had been confirmed; she had indeed heard him behind the door.

"Things change…" He had bottled out at the last minute and told her, "Moss wants you to stay in case we get any more crazy women down here." He had then smirked slightly and she had rolled her eyes but smiled in response.

Suddenly it had clicked into place and she had realised that she had lied because she had wanted someone to notice the lie. When she had said that she was 'a very popular person usually' she had meant 'I want to be noticed…I want _you_ to notice.' And what had shocked her most was that he _had_ noticed and perhaps even cared a little.

She had decided that giving life in the basement a go maybe wasn't such a bad idea and Roy had decided that letting her stay around for a little longer probably wouldn't do them any harm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pretty please review and let me know what you thought and I will update as soon as I can. Go easy on me though, this is my first IT Crowd Fanfic so I know it isn't very good. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Calamity Jen

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but if I did then Jen and Roy would be together.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one shots looking at what should have happened in some of those much loved Roy/Jen moments in the IT Crowd.

**A/N: **Pretty please review as this is my first IT Crowd Story. _Italics are flashbacks._

**Title: **He Said, She Said

-IT—IT—IT—IT—IT—IT—IT-

Chapter 2 – Calamity Jen

He said: _"Come on you crazy bitch."_

She said: _"Goodnight Roy."_

He had steered her out of the room, arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders with no intention of letting go. He knew it was stupid but part of him had been jealous that she was obsessing over a pair of shoes when she should have been thinking of him. Since she had walked into the basement, trying desperately to look more intelligent than she was and pretending that she knew what she was doing, he had found himself thinking more and more about her. Hours later, he had felt even more stupid as he saw the pain the shoes were causing and could hardly believe that he had been envious of them earlier that morning. The fire brigade had gone, the fire had been put out and Moss had gone home with a slight concussion but overall it could have been worse. Roy had regained consciousness but refused to go to the hospital and a guilty-feeling Jen had offered to patch him up in her office.

"_Roy, sit still and stop squirming." Jen sighed as she leant back on her heels and glared at him._

"_It hurts." Roy pathetically sat on one of the chairs clad only in his t-shirt and boxers. _

"_I've said I'm sorry." Quickly leaning in while he was distracted, she wiped the antiseptic across his thigh before grabbing a plaster, some surgical tape and a gauze bandage from the first aid kit which rested beside her on the floor. _

_Wincing but remaining silent, Roy watched as she wrapped the wound and packed away the first aid kit. When he was sure that his voice wouldn't crack under the pain, he quietly muttered, "Thanks." _

"_It's okay." Leaning against the desk, she glared down at her feet. "Bloody shoes." Muttering under her breath, she tried to loosen them on her feet in the hope of getting any form of circulation back._

"_Just take them off Jen." Offering her a small smirk, he added, "Why are you even wearing them when they clearly crush your feet?"_

_Shooting him a dirty look, she mumbled, "Because they're beautiful and…" Trailing off, she lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "I need them…I need them to get me noticed."_

_Standing up, Roy swallowed a wince and hobbled over to her desk before standing next to her and sighing. "You don't need them, plenty of people noticed you before the shoes and lots of people will without them."_

_She shook her head and mumbled something which Roy missed before saying, "Nobody ever notices me. Even my dates never last."_

_Taking in a deep breath, he looked down at the floor and refused to meet her eyes as he told her, "I noticed you."_

_Turning to look at him in surprise, she allowed a small smile to cross her lips. "You had to notice me, I'm your boss."_

_Still staring at the floor, he chuckled slightly. "Take the shoes off Jen…please." Finally looking up at her, he raised an eyebrow and smiled when she gently kicked off the offending footwear. "See, just as pretty without them." Looking away, he let out a small groan as he realised what he had just said._

_Moving to stand in front of him, she raised a hand to cup his cheek. "Thanks Roy." Reaching up on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek before picking up the shoes and walking to the door. Looking back over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you fancy going for a drink?"_

He had said yes and they had gone back to Jen's place, realising that going out with no shoes wasn't the best idea in the world. He had seen how down she still was about the shoes and when she had thrown them in the trash, he had noticed the slight wince she gave when they hit the bin. Feeling sorry for her, he had agreed to let her pick the movie when she asked him if he wanted to stay for a while and had quietly sat through 'Beaches' even though he hated the movie. When he had said 'come on you crazy bitch' he had meant 'you drive me crazy' and later that night when she had said 'Goodnight Roy', she had meant 'Please stay'.

-IT—IT—IT—IT—IT—IT—IT-

**A/N:** Pretty please review, I'm not sure how this chapter went but I watched the episode the other day and realised there weren't really any Roy/Jen moments in it.


	3. Chapter 3 Fifty Fifty

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but if I did then Jen and Roy would be together.

**SUMMARY:** A series of one shots looking at what should have happened in some of those much loved Roy/Jen moments in the IT Crowd.

**A/N: **_Italics are flashbacks. __Sorry for the delay in the story, hopefully I will be getting the next chapters up sooner._

**Title: **He Said, She Said

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Fifty Fifty<p>

He said: "You like him".

He knew as soon as the words had left his mouth that the tone had been far too accusatory and when she had admitted that yes, in fact she did like him, he had been confused as to what the hell the kick in the stomach he felt had been for.

Looking back he hated to admit that he had been pleased when the date had been screwed up. In fact he had been more than pleased when Daniel had snapped and Jen had seen him for what he really was because that had proven to Roy that Jen wasn't like 'all women', she wasn't interested in bastards.

I hadn't needed to think twice about stepping in and abandoning his date to help out Jen, it was Jen and that was all the justification he needed. When he had ushered her into the taxi he had so badly wanted to get in with her and follow her home but he knew that he couldn't. That was one line that he couldn't cross and that was possibly what hurt the most so instead he went home, cleaned himself up and climbed into bed on his own. A lonely loner indeed.

When he had said "you like him", he had meant it but it didn't mean that he liked it and what he had wanted to say is "you could do so much better".

* * *

><p>She said: "Why would you want to go out with Patricia anyway?"<p>

She hated Patricia, whenever she liked someone Patricia always got there first with her stupid tiny waist and ridiculous sparkly eyes. She'd secretly been pleased when Patricia had told her that Roy had screwed up.

She didn't know when it had happened but somewhere along the line she had fallen for the Irish layabout and although she hated to admit it, she was jealous when Roy got a reply to his add. Maybe most women liked bastards but she just liked Roy, kind, sweet, somewhat pathetic Roy.

She hadn't really cared when Daniel had asked her out but she'd heard the accusation in Roy's voice so she'd agreed to go out with him in a bid to make him jealous. She hadn't cared when she'd screwed up and got the question wrong, she didn't even mind that Moss sent her to the worst restaurant in the world because when Daniel turned on her, Roy had stepped in to help.

Sure she wishes things had ended differently, when he had hailed that taxi down for her she had tried so hard to invite him home with her but the words had got stuck and before she had the chance to say them, he had closed the door and walked away.

As she climbed into bed that night she realised something, when she had said "why do you want to go out with Patricia" she had meant "why don't you want to go out with me".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pretty please review and let me know what you thought and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


End file.
